The Joker's Match
by acidlungs
Summary: What if there was someone out there who was just as insane as The Joker? Someone who laughed at the stinging pain left from a knife and moaned at the thought of the light leaving someones eyes. Someone who killed as if it was just picking flowers and thought it was beautiful as a bouquet of them. Someone who had met The Jokers match and just so happened to find him. Joker/OC
1. Murder

_**Hey guys! I'm so excited to start writing this I have big plans for this in the future! I'm going to put a summary here for mobile version users, because I know myself I go through and open tabs of stories I want to read and when I get to them I forget what the stories about. Also just a warning I probably will be switching between third and first person.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC (her name will be revealed later)**_

 _ **RATED M BECAUSE ITS JOKER (duh) and things are going to be pretty vulgar and graphic and sexual innuendos and sexual themes and maybe possibly eventually sex scenes. I'm digging deep with this one guys.**_

 _ **Reviews fuel my writing!**_

 _ **Summary:**_ What if...What if there was someone out there who was just as insane as The Joker? Someone who laughed at the stinging pain left from a knife and moaned at the thought of the light leaving someones eyes. Someone who killed as if it was just picking flowers and thought it was beautiful as a boquet. Someone who plans everything out to the smallest crucial detail yet never rolls with a plan. Someone who had meant The Jokers match and just so happened to find him. Joker/OC

 _ **Chapter Warnings: contains nudity, self harm, mentions of self harm, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of abuse, mentions of rape, mentions of murder, suicide, and finally mental illness.**_

 _ **Again one more warning: As the first chapter this starts out the story pretty crazy and gets pretty disturbing. Just a caution.**_

She stared into the cracked mirror in front of her with her grey bloodshot and empty eyes staring back at her. The dingy florescent lighting that hung in the old cracked tile bathroom made her pale skin seem an unhealthy grey color as it flickered trying to stay alive and lit. She let a small giggle pass through her lips as her eyes glanced to the light for a second. That's all everything seemed to be doing, even the inhuman objects were trying to stay alive. She let another giggle out at the thought. Looking at her reflection her eyes wandered around the image, black hair that could rival a starless sky, that would look beautiful if it hung around her in clean fresh curls but instead it hung in greasy strands and clumps of knots to her elbows. Her eyes were naturally doe like, if she were normal they'd almost be thought to be doll's eyes with how big and innocent they could be, but she was anything but normal or innocent. They were staring wide and always moving, quick little glances, darting everywhere, and never stayed in the same spot at once. Her eyes held a strange glint and a permanent glaze to them that was rather hard to decipher, it was dangerous yes that was easy to tell but what sort of danger was the hard part. A danger to herself or to others; or perhaps both one couldn't tell no matter how hard they stared into her eyes. Her eyes held the illusion of being sunk into her skull, the bags and dark circles under her eyes looked as if she had intentionally put them where with a precision brush and eyeshadow.

Under her eyes where her soft cheekbones that would just added to her sweet and innocent facade, but it looked rather disturbing with them hollowed out and as she stared on with her uneasy chaotic eyes and her lips twitching up every once in awhile. In the center of her heart shaped face sat a small pixie nose with a scar on her left nostril, left by from when she yanked her nose ring out due to a long stretch of boredom. Her right nostril however held a small silver hoop that had yet to be pulled out. Her lips were thin, dry and cracked, dried blood sat in some of the worse splits but yet they kept their pale pink hue. Her eyes glanced to her lips and she pulled part of her bottom one in between her teeth biting and chewing quite roughly, a rather bad habit that she'd always had. With a quick rip part of the dry and chapped skin of her lip split once again and blood slowly pooled out of the small injury. Her eyes brightened at the sight and her lips pulled up into a wide, deranged smile tugging at the splits edges more causing the pretty crimson to leak out and dribble slightly down her lip. She let slip a third high pitched giggle as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again chewing in different spots and pushing the red droplets farther down her lip.

Her eyes glanced briefly at her neck, it was pale and slender like the rest of her body, but only if you looked closer would you see the surprise; small and sometimes jagged pale smooth lines were scattered in random areas of her neck that floated down around her collar bones that were easily visible as they jutted out her pale scarred skin stretching across them. There was a long thick scar that started just behind her left ear and stretched in wild jagged lines like a lightening bolt down her neck and ended just above the small barely there swell of her right breast. Her upper chest(that being the space above her breasts but below her neck) seemed to hold the most visible scarring at a first glance, her long left sided scar seemed to clash a silver color against her pale skin and it was rather smooth as she trailed one slender pointer finger down it's path.

Whoever had stitched it up had known what they were doing. An actual laugh bubbled up from her throat at the thought of it. It sounded hoarse and scratchy but you could definitely tell it was feminine by the pitch there was no fighting that. Her giggles could be described as light and airy bell tinkles except it had a breathy maniac twinge to it and her laughs would be rich and sultry even except that hoarse scratchiness made it somehow frightfully insane and rightfully so. Her finger ran back up the path of a scar grinning widely as more blood pooled and dribbled from splits in her lip. One had to know what they were doing if they were studying to be a trauma surgeon after all. As her finger trailed down the scar once more and ended at her breast she frowned for a second. Her breasts were small, as to accompany her small petite body, she stood at about 5'3 with thin arms and legs. She was probably an A cup if she had to guess, but she wouldn't know she didn't wear bras, they were uncomfortable and she didn't have much of a reason to wear one.

She was rather under developed for a 25 year old, when she was 18 people always assumed she was much younger, 15 was the normal age they'd place her at. Now people tended to place her age at around 21 or so if they had to guess. Her skin wasn't flawless no it was filled with dark spots and moles on her arms and freckles that lightly dusted her face. Small bumps littered her arms and her face along with a couple acne scars on her chin. Her skin was a pale color yes, it was the kind of skin tone that you'd expect to see on a flawless person but she was filled with flaws both visible and unseen.

As her finger fell from her scar and trailed down the side of her breast and past her stomach to drop at her sides she watched as her skin bubbled into goosebumps where her finger had been causing her nipple to perk and harden. Her eyes trailed past the perked flesh that matched her lips in color to her ribs that showed so perfectly through her skin you could count 4 of them on either side. The right side of her ribs were colored a yellowy green and blue color, faded bruises splotched along her side and as her eyes swept to the left side there were fresh ugly bruises were starting to form over old faded and healing ones. Her eyes glanced back up to her upper chest as she reached out and grabbed the stained rag from the sink to her left and rubbed across it. The pain was where, the flesh was still tender, but she didn't flinch as she rubbed the wet rag across her upper chest and pulled it away to reveal more splotchy yellow and green healing bruises. The rag was stained a creamy peach color as she set it back in the sink deciding not to rub off the rest of the makeup that covered her body. Along with the healing bruises more small little silver pale scars were revealed and her eyes once again traveled to her big scar. She had originally started with taking the makeup off her face and she had worked her way down to her neck but she stopped mid way not seeing the point of it much anymore.

They'd be here soon anyways.

So she kept observing herself. She had always been thin, she assumed it was natural maybe something from her mother but she wouldn't know about that, after an incident shortly after she was born her mother was sent away to a "mental hospital" they had called it. A "mental rehabilitation center" where society's name for it when in all honesty her mother had been put in an asylum. The loony bin. The crazy box. A psych ward. The nut house. She briefly wondered what it'd be like in an asylum, on the outside they made it seem like everything was clean and pristine, everything was top notch and no one was treated bad. But she had assumed it was all lies and that it was dirty, the food moved on it's own, and you were left in horrible rotting conditions to rot away yourself. Her eyes glanced at the full body mirror in front of her and her gaze moved to the spot right beside her head to see the reflection of the door.

She'd know soon enough.

She also wondered what it was like in the infamous Arkham Asylum. It was perceived in many ways, some it was clean and pristine but creepy looking, others it was filthy and horrible and still creepy looking. Her eyes glazed over in wonder of who her doctor would be, would it be Dr. Crane the Scarecrow himself? She smiled big at the idea a drop of blood having collected from her constant lip chewing dropped onto her chin and finally off her lip. Her and Scarecrow oh boy oh boy _oh boy_ they could have some fun. Another deranged little giggle escaped her bloodied lips as she thought of her days in Arkham. Maybe she'd get Dr. Harleen Quinzel, the one to fall in love with The Joker. Was she even still a doctor there? Or was she a patient? She didn't know, but the fact that she could possibly meet the infamous joker that loved causing chaos for poor little batty make her grin stretch even farther. Her smile dropped off her face and she blinked the haze that had accompanied her little fantasy cleared when one small little detail came into play.

It was all fiction.

The world of fiction she loved so much she could get lost in; her favorite comics, her favorite books, her favorite movies, the city of Marvel New York and her favorite anti-hero Deadpool, the city of Gotham that she seemed to love oh so much that held if not one of her favorite villains The Joker.

Was all fic fic fic fiction.

Shed never get to have the chance of being a patient of Dr. Crane or Harley Quinn or even Dr. Arkham himself, she'd never have the chance to meet The Joker and gave her own fun with him, she'd never get to whisper Batman's true name into his ears and watch his eyes light up with glee. And you know why?

"Because it's all _fiction_." She sneered looking at herself in the mirror. Her actual voice was strange to see on someone like her. Her voice was deeper than most girls voices but you could still definitely tell that it was feminine, it was sultry like her laugh but the hoarseness in her throat was still there in every sound that came out of her mouth. Her sneer was a few pitches higher than her normal voice and she said it with so much disdain, she'd probably murder the word if she could. Her deadly eyes, thoughts, and tone suddenly melted away at that thought and a smile broke out on her lips.

Ah murder.

It was her favorite word after all.

Her eyes regained focus as she stared at herself again, she wasn't finished scrutinizing her body. Her eyes passed to her stomach and where under various coats of make up where more small little scars and faded bruises. It was flat and seemed flawless but she knew better, under the make up she knew what scars littered her stomach, Especially the ones she had stitched together with such precision she took them out and completely redid them because they weren't perfect to her. She looked at her hips and knew that resting between them would be one large surgical scar and that on her right hip would be one long, ugly, and bumpy scar; the complete opposite to the one on the left side of her neck. She stared down at her thighs, between the makeup was more scars, scars that she had oh so carefully carved into her thighs herself. As her gaze lowered down her legs the make up started to fade away. She didn't need to apply it there so why bother? As the make up skin faded into normal skin shapes and blotches could start to be made out on her calfs and shins. Tattoos decorated her legs and arms but was only ever really seen by herself, her arms were completely covered in makeup. She stared at her arms in the mirror and she could see the tiny scars that went up from her neck, around and down her shoulders to her wrist. She could see the many vertical and horizontal scars that ran thick and bumpy,thin to smooth, thick to smooth, and thin to bumpy underneath her make up like it wasn't even there. She could see the various tattoo's that graced her thin arms and smiled softly for just a moment at them.

Done staring at her thin naked body she sighed and looked around the small bathroom she was in, it was a real shit hole honestly the entire apartment was. She glanced into the sink and she took note of the stained rag, the creamy peach color stained some parts of the rag along with a light pink and red stain from where she had washed the blood off her hands and face. she looked down on the floor and in a pile where her previous clothes; a pair of grey sweatpants, a pair of plain purple underwear, and a small green T-shirt and all of it was stained with dark red blood. She shuffled around the bathroom before stepping over the bloodied clothes and opening the door that led to the rest of the crappy apartment. She could hear the sirens coming closer in the distance and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"It's almost showtime." She chuckled to herself as she walked across the filthy and scratchy carpet. She made her way to the kitchen and once her bare foot set foot on the tile she looked down. Her foot stepped in a puddle of blood and she wiggled her toes in it giggling. It was still warm. She looked down at the body of the man who laid on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, his throat had been slit and he had been stabbed in the gut repeatedly. She smiled as she admired her work. That filthy man didn't deserve to live.

 _She remained silent as he threw her against the drywall. She stared up at him blankly as he stood towering over her, his face was contorted into an expression of rage and she wasn't going to ask why. It was normal of her father to be like this and she had accepted it ever since she tried to move out at the age of 19 and got a large shard of glass from his broken beer bottle suck in her shoulder blade._

 _"Only a body a father could love" He'd tell her as he beat her and kicked her multiple times._

 _"Yes Daddy." she'd always respond, crying the first 2 years it had started and after just a monotone response was recited robotically. Although if she said anything else or didn't reply her beatings were always worse and she'd end up with a concussion. And this time was no different. He'd come home from the bar drunk and angry as per usual and as soon as he saw her in the kitchen putting away groceries he was on her; pushed her shoulders roughly into the wall by the bathroom door, screaming and cursing at her his words slurring together she couldn't understand what he was calling her._

 _"YOU LIL' BITCH. WHYS YOUS LOOKIN AHH ME LIKE DAT? HUH? HUH LIL' SLUT?"_

 _A punch to the ribs._

 _"HUH WHAHS THE MATTER_ _ **SWEETHEART**_ _? YOU GOT DAT SAME LOOK ON YOUR FACE AS YOUR BAH SHI CRAZY MOTHER YA KNOW THAT KID?"_

 _A slap to the face._

 _"I DUN LIKE IT!"_

 _Another punch to the ribs._

 _"I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO ACT LIKE YOUS MOM YOU LIL' SLUT!"_

 _He reached to undo his belt._

 _This was also a normal thing that occurred though it was only on 'special' occasions. She looked to her left to the counter that held the large kitchen knife she had used to cut the plastic off some of the items._

 _It was just freshly sharpened._

 _She looked at the man in front of her as he drunkenly tried to undo his belt, button, and zipper on his jeans. She quickly leaned stretched her arm out grabbing the blades handle and placing it between the skin of her lower back and the waistband of her sweatpants. She watched as he grew angrier and angrier at the clothing and finally, he gave up._

 _"ARGHH. YOU. ON YOUR KNEES. AND GET THIS OFF. NOW." He yelled in her face, breath that smelled strongly of alcohol fanned over her face and flying strands of saliva landed on her face. She didn't move at first she just stood there for a couple seconds and he didn't like that. He kneed her in her stomach and as she curled inwards she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her face straight. He pushed her to the ground and she fell onto her side, before she had the chance to shift onto her knees the kicks came. The kicks came and the yelling came._

 _"HOW."_

 _Kick._

 _"DARE."_

 _Kick._

 _"YOU."_

 _Another kick._

 _"DISOBEY."_

 _Kick._

 _"ME."_

 _Kick._

 _The knife in her waistband scraped her skin each kick. He pulled her up by her hair and her eyes watered at the pulling pain in her scalp. He dropped her on her knees and she reached up to undo his belt and unclasp the jean button and she stared at the bulge that had grown since she was beat._

 _This was it._

 _She unzipped the zipper and pulled his pants down a tad and stared straight, the waistband of his boxers stared back at her. I reached forward and pulled them down with his jeans. I watched as the ugly thing sprang out and twitched._

 _She would do it this time._

 _"Suck it." He grunted and she stared up at the man in front of her a sneer had made its way across her features._

 _He slapped her._

 _She grinned._

 _He froze._

 _It reminded him so much of the woman that was her mother, not his wife no. Just some crazy woman he had slept with and kept around because she was a good fuck and she made good food._

 _Her grin of hers wasn't a normal grin no, her chapped cracked lips were stretched wide over her teeth and her eyes held a crazed look._

 _"Yes Daddy, Because I have a mouth only a father would love." She started out sweetly but ended in a wicked sneer up at the man and fear flashed in his glossy drunk eyes. She noticed it and her grin stretched even farther up her cheeks._

 _"What's the matter_ _ **Daddy**_ _? You looove my mouth don't you?" She asked looking up at the man. Her grin had now been traded for a pout. The man's eyes flashed uncertain while hers still held that crazed glint. The man above her started to feel feat and uneasiness for the girls actions and he didn't like it, not one bit. How could such a tiny_ _ **pathetic**_ _girl do this to him? He growled and he bawled his hands into fist as he punched her face. He watched as her head snapped to the hide and he felt pride flood through him. The girl's head snapped to the side and her eyes widened and a dangerous glaze slid over them. She stayed that way for a few seconds before it started. The giggles came out and she couldn't stop them, hell she didn't_ _ **want**_ _to stop. The giggles started out as small little hitches in her breath, then to breathy chuckles, and finally the giggles bubbled out some louder than others and she snapped her head to look at him and her giggles progressed into full laughter as she saw his face. Suddenly her face darkened and her laughter stopped completely as she lurched her body forward and her mouth wrapped around his head. She stared up at him and that strange stretched smile found its way up on her lips again and she bit down._

 _Hard._

 _He screamed as the bitter iron tasting liquid filled her mouth and she giggled crazily as he launched himself away from her and she spit the chunk of meat out of her mouth and launched herself at him pulling her knife from her waistband blindly bringing her arm down. He yelled as the knife came down on his bare thigh and she giggled madly as the blood squirted across her face and ran down his leg, He fell to the ground and she quickly crawled on top of him and brought the knife down repeatedly one time after another on his stomach and she laughed happily as she got splattered with blood, His screams turned to yells and he was still moaning in pain as she giggled above him licking the blunt edge of the knife moaning and shivering._

 _"Only a father could love this." She whispered down at him smiling that smile that made his stomach clench (pun intended) before she took the knife and slid it deeply across his neck. She laughed as she had done it and giggled above his body a bit before she heard the neighbors beating on the door which only made her laugh harder as they informed her they had called the police._

With the memory of her father's murder fresh in her mind she giggled again and soon her giggles had turned into full blown high pitched laughter. Gone was her normal hoarse laugh but what replaced it was a high pitch insane laugh and she loved every bit of it. Her laughter didn't stop as loud heavy pounding was heard on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR IT'S THE POLICE!" Was shouted through and that only sent her into another fit of giggles.

"Oh excuuuse me. I'm uh, I'm ah ah ah bit uhm a bit uhh **messy** right now and I can't answer the door. I'm afraid that you'll uh have to come back at a more uh **convenient** time." She called to the police officer at the other side of the door and she was sent into another laughing fit by her own words. She walked over to her father and grabbed the bloody knife that laid next to his head and she giggled as she picked it up and kicked his head. She made her way to the bathroom chuckling to herself as the police managed to get the door off it's hinges and 4 men ran inside the apartment.

"Iiinnn heeerrreee" She sang loudly out to them giggling as she stepped over her bloodied clothes. She heard their boots coming closer to the bathroom and she giggled as she looked in the full bodied mirror again her eyes trained on the doors reflection. It was pushed open harshly as two of the men stood their guns trained on her back as she laughed loudly eyes wide, grin stretched across her face and she quickly put her knife armed hand up to her throat and yanked it across deeply. She had slit her throat so deeply that the top half had collapsed in on itself and she was breathing shakily through the deep cut smiling wide and staring at the ceiling, she didn't realize she had fallen.

She was completely insane.

And she welcomed it with open arms, a wide eyed smile, and a giggle.

* * *

She opened her eyes and blinked blearily her eyes darting around her when she found she couldn't move her neck.

She was in a hospital.

Her arms were full of different plastic tubes and needles and she grimaced trying to move but she found her body ached and she whimpered but that only set fire to her throat and she laid there miserably. She wasn't sure how long she laid there until the room door opened and a nurse stepped through. When their eyes meant the nurse seemed startled and she hurried over to her, her heels clicking rapidly on the tile.

"Hello, I'm nurse Anderson, you were found in the streets a couple nights ago do you know where you are?" She asked and the girl on the bed stared at her in confusion. She tried to shake her head no but the big clunky neck brace thing she had on made it impossible and it just made her ache more.

"Oh oh I'm sorry here I'll get you some pain medicine to put on your drip, Ma'am you're in Gotham General Hospital and the doctor will come and meet with you shortly.

Did she say...

 _ **Gotham**_ General Hospital?


	2. Fingerpaint

_**I'm so happy from the response to the first chapter! So many follows and faves!**_

 _ **crazykens: Intense is what I had planned love! It's the joker so i want this to be as intense as i can possibly make it anyways with an insane female main character and there had to be backstory as to somewhat explaining of why she's the way she is and of course her way into the DC verse!**_

 _ **Guest: I am continuing! Although it's not so much about her being the Joker's perfect match, it's more of her being a challenge to him. Someone who matches him in all his levels or even exceeds him, someone who's gonna keep him on his toes and strive to be better at what he does if you will. Although they will end up together, well as together as you can put 2 crazies together and they surely are each other's match i'm just not going to dive straight into the romance aspect of it first though it's gonna be a build up.**_

 _ **Chapter warnings: Murder**_

 _ **I've noticed something while planning this out, the way that I envision her is allot how Harley Quinn seems to be in the new suicide squad trailer. For instance the aerial silks Harley was playing with in her cell I had idea's for and didn't even think of until I saw it again, the licking of the cage bars and such also. but the way she pretends the bat to be a gun is another way how I see our dear OC in my way, innocent yet deadly insane.**_

She stared at the white wall in front of her.

"Ma'am you're in _**Gotham General Hospital**_..."

The words echoed through her head like an empty cave. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around the words, she'd blame it on her loss of sanity but she knew that wasn't it.

She was in Gotham.

 _ **Gotham**_.

She'd laugh if she could oh she could already feel the giggles dying to just bubble up her throat and spill out her mouth but the dull ache in her neck and throat told her that it'd be better if she forced them down.

The nurse came back into the room with the doctor trailing shortly behind her and her eyes followed them as they came to a stop by her bedside and the nurse started to change her drip.

"Hello miss, I'm doctor Jones, I'm here to explain to you the full extent of your injuries and to ask for your name and information; when we received you, you had no form of identification on you and you had been found out in the deep of the Narrows with your throat slit so deeply that it collapsed in on itself but luckily you were still able to breathe through it. Little damage was done to the voice box and there seemed to be extensive new and old bruising on most of your body and there's no evidence of sexual abuse. We managed to stitch up your throat but we're sorry to say that it will leave a scar." He told her his voice laced with pity. She stared at the doctor and she glared as she noticed the pity. The nurse set a cup of water on the table next to her bed and she reached her arms up to take it her eyes dancing along her arms staring at the different tubes and needles stuck into them as she did.

"Oh honey here let me help you with that," the nurse started and she set the styrofoam cup in her shaky hands. "here you go dear take a sip of that." She told her and she slowly lifted the cup to her lips and sipped at the cold liquid. She coughed as it went down her throat and flinched at the pain the coughing caused.

"We had you in a false coma for about 3 weeks because the wound was rather difficult and we didn't want you awake while it was critical." The nurse rambled on about the smaller girl's injury and she stared at the nurse a small smile setting on her face. Her uniform was the same one that The Joker wore when visiting Dent. The nurse smiled fondly back her confusing her smile for kindness instead of amusement, and the girl frowned as the nurse fiddled with her wires.

"We're going to take the neck brace bandage off soon, it's safe for you to speak now but don't overdo it, doctor's orders ya know. For food we want to start you off on mushy soft food at first and then see how you do with more solid food." The nurse said and the girl nodded again growing bored of her. She looked down at her arms and wanted to laugh, the make up still remained on her arms that was odd. In fact this whole situation was odd, she clearly remembered what had happened before she had woken up in the hospital, and now they were saying she'd woken up in _**Gotham**_ General Hospital of all places. She pursed her lips and attempted to clear her throat squinting at the soreness as she did.

"Do you think I could get today's Newspaper?" She asked, her voice was extremely hoarse and scratchy, like she had gargled nails. She coughed and took another sip of water as the nurse nodded and scurried out of the room to get her a paper, but the girl figured she left so quickly because of her voice, after all it wasn't something that you'd expect to come from her. She heard the nurses clacking of her heels as she came through the door a stack of folded papers in her hands. She handed it to her with a smile and the girl gave her a nod as she looked in the corners to find a date.

 _ **THE GOTHAM GAZETTE**_

 _ **JUNE 6,2008**_

She winced as she stared at the paper, going about 8 year back in time would be a bit rough. She flipped through the pages looking for anything that might tell where where and when she was in the comic time lines, and she was sad to see that there were no mentions of the Joker in the paper until her eyes caught something interesting.

 _ **WHERE'S GOTHAM'S VIGILANTE "THE BATMAN?"**_

Well that was interesting.''THE BATMAN'? She scanned the paper article and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth chewing on it and her brows furrowed together as she kept on reading.

" _ **The vigilante that has been named "The Batman" seemed to have disappeared after Scarecrow's reign of terror spread through the city with his so called 'fear gas'.**_

She cocked her head to the side as she read the part of the article. That sounds awfully a lot like the Batman Begins plot, could she be so lucky as to have fallen in here a bit before the dark knight starts? She smiled widely at the thought of it, she'd just have to get her favorite jokester's attention now. But how? That was the question that needed to be answered and she thought she had the perfect idea. The joker had mentioned before he got The Batman's attention he was ripping off mob bosses, so she just needed to get herself involved in the underground. That couldn't be to hard right?

"No not at all." She murmured to herself chewing on her lip as she thought of a plan, first things first, time to get out of here.

"What was that dear?" The nurse asked and the girl was visibly startled as she looked to the nurse who had already taken off her neck brace while she was thinking. The girl took another sip of her water before she spoke.

"Hm? Oh no its nothing I was just talking to myself it's a bad habit from my grandmother that I picked up. Um do you think that I could um possibly take a shower? And if it's not too much trouble could you help me?" She lied, her face becoming a dark shade of red for effect of showing the nurse how flustered she was. But the truth was she had never meant her grandmother, she didn't know If she had any other family besides her father, her mother had died sometime while she was in the asylum. She didn't need help for the shower either but Innocent and shy was her goal for this if it was going to work. The nurse smiled warmly at her and nodded and she worked to take out her IV lines.

"Of course dear um don't you think that you could tell us your name and contact information do you? So That we can contact your family and let them know you're okay." The nurse asked as she pulled out the IV. The girl thought for a second, the nurse knowing her name wouldn't be so bad, besides she wouldn't be alive long enough anyways for her to tell the others.

"My name is Delilah, but please call me Dahlia. Um I don't have any family left." Dahlia told the nurse and the nurse smiled sadly at her as she helped Dahlia stand up and hobble to the small bathroom cubicle in the corner of the room. Dahlia felt her knees threaten to buckle under her as she stood up and made her way to the small bathroom and she doubted herself. Would she be able to do this in her condition? She cast the thoughts out if her mind as they reached the shower stall and Dahlia took off her hospital gown as the nurse turned the water on to warm. She stepped under the warm water and sighed in pleasure as the warm water fell over her body and drenched her hair. She reached up her arms and scrubbed the water into her scalp smiling as her nails scratched into her scalp.

"So I'm awfully curious, why Dahlia? Delilah is such a pretty name." The nurse asked as she hung a small plastic bag on the hook above the temperature dial. Dahlia stumbled and she grabbed the nurse's wrist to steady herself and she glanced up at her smiling a crude and dangerous wide smile.

"Have you not heard of the Black _Dahlia_ Murder? It's one of my favorites ya know, and so I figured that if my name so closely resembled that of one of my favorite murder scenes why not go by it?" Dahlia asked her smile widened far across her cheeks and her grey eyes held a dangerous glint and a crazed glaze. The nurse stared at her fear fully expressed on her face and Dahlia bathed in it. The nurse opened her mouth to scream for help and Dahlia tightened her grip on her wrist and she pushed the nurse against the tile wall quickly wrapping her small hand around the nurse's throat.

"Ah we're skipping the foreplay today love straight into the good stuff." Dalia told her in a hushed tone smiling as the woman struggled for breath and Dahlia smiled as she tightened her grip more and slammed her wrist back down against the tile wall giggling as she did so.

"You know there's always been something about choking that just gets me going, although I have no idea why." Dahlia told the frightened nurse chatting as if it was just light small talk.

"I think, maybe, it's the slow process of the light leaving their eyes, eyes look so dull once the body is dead it's allot like fish eyes ya know. What do you think _Jackie_?" Dahlia asked her glancing at the name tag pinned on her uniform. Nurse Jackie Anderson blinked at the small girl in front of her speechless and mouth gaping opening and closing like a fish.

Dahlia waited a second for the nurse to reply but once she noticed she wasn't going to be saying anything except pleading for her dear life she frowned and pulled her arm back with her grip still around the nurse's throat and as she pulled her neck forward she slammed her head into the tiled wall behind her with a loud crack and her skull bounced off the tile.

"Now Jackie let me ask you once more. What _do_ _**you**_ _**THINK**_?" Dahlia asked her with her grip on her throat increasing with each word. The nurse sputtered as she used her one free hand to weakly grasp Dahlia's hand.

"P-please." The nurse sputtered and Dahlia rolled her eyes snickering.

"Please she says, please. You want me to give you mercy?" Dahlia asked cocking her head to the side looking at the nurse. Jackie bobbed her head eagerly up and down and Dahlia's lips turned up into a snarl.

" I don't give mercy _sweetcheeks_." Dahlia sneered before she jerked the nurse's neck forward before slamming her head into the tile wall hard again and as her head bounced against the tiled wall she fell unconscious and Dahlia let her fall to the shower floor as blood trickled off her head and into the water. Dahlia exhaled and turned back towards the shower glancing at the bag the nurse had hung, it held a small bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a disposable body scrub. Dahlia smiled and she continued on with her shower and washed her hair and washed her body, every so often flicking blood off her toes. Dahlia turned the water off and shook herself attempting to get as much water off her as she could. She pulled the shower stall curtain apart to find a white towel and she wrapped it around herself stepping over the nurses crumpled body, She looked over to the door to find it locked and she nodded and she slowly walked around the hospital room, she looked in the different cabinets and she clicked her tongue satisfied as one opened to reveal a roll of bandages and scissors. She hummed to herself as she dried her body with the towel and gently went over her stitches and she wrapped her neck in the bandages and tucked them in tightly. She grabbed the scissors and she made her way back over to the nurse and stared a her before she dropped to her knees and stripped her of her nurse's dress, she sighed as she tossed the damp pink stained dress to the side and she threw her legs over the woman's body straddling her. Dahlia stared at her, the slight rise and fall of her chest suggested she was still breathing and she spread the scissor's blades apart and dragged one of the ends down her face slowly as she thought of what to do with her. She couldn't let her live no she knew her name and that was far too much han Dahlia was comfortable with, the thing that she couldn't make up her mind about was how to kill her. Dahlia sighed as she took the scissors blade and dragged it across the nurse's neck shallow and quickly, she'd end up choking on her own blood this way, Dahlia watched as the nurses eyes opened and her pupils were frantically darting around before they landed on Dahlia's face. Dahlia smiled widely, her teeth showing as she quickly brought her arm up and back down as she stabbed the nurse in the curve of her neck and under-jaw. There went to vocal chords.

"Now let's get down to business," Dahlia murmured to herself giggling and pulling her found scissors out of the nurse's neck "To defeat, the Huns." Dahlia laughed quietly to herself and the nurse would have described the eerie soft sound as one of the most disturbing things she's ever heard, and it frightened her to bits knowing it would be the last thing she heard before she died and it haunted her till her heart stopped. Dahlia hummed the Mulan tune as she carved into the woman with her makeshift blades. She carved a smiley face into her abdomen and The Joker's signature glasgow smile was carved into her face as well and Dahlia smiled proud of her work as she got up and looked around.

"Now for a message" She murmured and she bent over pressing her hands into the nurses stomach and blood pooled around her hands and she started painting on the tile shower wall above the nurse's body.

 _ **WANna HeAR a jOkE?**_

Was now written messily on the tiled wall and she smiled more nodding to herself. Yes, this would definitely get his attention she thought as she turned to wash her bloody hands, rinse off her scissors, and grabbed the nurse's uniform from the floor and she put it on herself, she slipped into the nurses heels also and she frowned at how big they were on her feet. She unlocked the room door and opened it slowly and peeked out, there was the nurses station that held one nurse but she seemed about half asleep. Dahlia slipped off the heels and she slowly crept out of the room looking around she spotted a camera and she flashed a grin in its general direction and she hurried in he room behind the nurses station and she looked around as she was meant with different lockers. Dahlia looked around and nodded to herself as she started going through the lockers.

About half an hour later Dahlia was no longer wearing the damp pink stained nurses uniform but now wore a pair of black converse shoes, black skinny jeans, and a black and purple horizontally striped shirt. Dahlia placed the nurses outfit out in the open on the floor in front of the door and she hummed to herself as she skipped out of the room, past the now asleep nurse in the nurses station and she grinned up at the camera again and at the one in the elevator as she rode it to the ground floor and she skipped out of the hospital doors and into the streets of Gotham City.


	3. Copycat

_**I'm so happy from the great response i'm getting from this :D thank you all so much**_

 _ **highlander348**_ _ **: The most Dahlia will do is taunt the batman and probably call him Bruce and treat their encounter like a game and entertain herself and play around. I highly doubt she'd be able to break him but I dunno we'll see. This is mostly a Joker oriented story soo if anyones getting dominated it will probably be him. And we don't want a certain someone getting jealous over a little fun do we? Actually wait maybe we do; we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.**_

 _ **crazykens: Yes Dahlia is on the move! I'm not quite sure right now honestly it may be this chapter or the next, but I can promise if the two don't meet in this chapter then they definitely will in the next! Also I like that, "our main man" made me laugh.**_

 _ **Also a little backstage pass: I was thinking about Dahlia not giving away her name and keeping it a secret till she was in deep with the Joker but I figured with all the she and her writing people would get confused so I had it revealed.**_

 _ **Chapter warnings: Murder, mentions of nudity, mentions of murder**_

Dahlia hummed as she skipped down the sidewalk of Gotham City and she giggled to herself. She'd never thought she'd be doing this, no not in a million years did she ever think this! Dahlia paused and looked up into the dark night sky and she chuckled continuing her skipping.

"Come out come out wherever you are batsyy." Dahlia called out in a sing song voice stretching out the last sound. Dahlia looked around and she furrowed her brow thinking. If this was _The Dark Knight_ then she'd have to navigate herself to The Narrows which she assumed was on the east end of town… wherever that was. She hummed as she dug around her brain for her old comic knowledge, after all she hadn't read any comics since 2012. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she suddenly remembered some of the bars names and she resumed her skipping down the sidewalk heading the right way she hoped as she headed towards the inhabited street parts of Gotham, time to get herself a taxi. Dahlia kept going straight and she slowly started noticing the streets becoming more alive, more cars passed and she saw more people out and she giggled to herself as she passed a random couple, her plan was going to work she just knew it. Dahlia had made it to the inner city, the part that was always awake and busy not matter what and she looked around in awe, it looked allot like what you'd see on TV of cities like New York, L.A., and Las Vegas but allot more darker, gothic. She rolled her eyes at the comparison and she walked along the sidewalk thinking of how to get a taxi, Dahlia stood on curb and she watched various cars and trucks passed her and she furrowed her brows, no taxi's so far. She wasn't sure how long she stood there waiting for a taxi to drive by she had horrible time perception, it felt like hours to her when i actually could have been 10 minutes. Dahlia giggled as she spotted one with its occupancy light on and she quickly raised her arm up and stepped off the curb like she'd seen so many people do in movies and the taxi started slowing down in her direction. The taxi stopped for her and she got in the back sitting behind the driver.

"Can you take me to a bar called _My Alibi_ please?" Dahlia asked as she fidgeted around in her seat looking around, she didn't like small spaces.

"Look lil' lady i've never heard of tha place and quite frankly you look a lil' too young to be going o a bar sweets, can you even pay?" The cab driver told her and Dahlia hufed inwardly as she shifted into her sweet facade.

"How about _The Stacked Deck_ then? It's a nightclub, um sir I'm 22." Dahlia lied while looking sheepishly embarrassed about her age and she fished a wallet she had stolen from one of the nurses lockers out of her back pocket and waving it around for the cabi to see. Dahlia watched the middle aged man's face pale at the name of the club and he glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

"Lil' lady you don't need ta be havin' any sorta business down there." The cabi told her as he pulled out of his parked spot and Dahlia chuckled darkly.

"Ohhh I dunnooo, I think I do." She told him and she grinned to herself. The cabi glanced into his rearview and quickly wished he didn't as he saw the small girl with a crazed disturbed smile on her face and he gulped as he put his eyes back onto the road as they crossed the bridge.

"My names Delilah by the way." Dahlia told the man sealing his fate as she stared out the window. Gotham really was a beautiful city.

"Uh, Jerry." The cabi told her and she nodded humming as she saw the Wayne Tech building standing out among the buildings. The rest of the car ride was silent and Dahlia forced herself to stay quiet as she could practically _feel_ the waves of discomfort rolling off of the cabi. Dahlia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared out the window as they passed through The Narrows, the neighborhood looked as though it could be compared to the ghetto of L.A. or any ghetto in particular considering it was technically the ghetto of Gotham.

"The club's just around the corner from here, down the street and take the first right and it's at the end of the street, I'm gonna let you out here. Look lil' uh Delilah my bad, look I dunno what kinda business you got down here girl but you be careful. The rides sixty." The cabi told her and Dahlia rolled her eyes grabbing the folded leather wallet and her trusty scissors out. Dahlia placed three twenties on top of her stretched out blades and she handed them forward grinning madly as she handed them forward.

"Bye bye _Jerry_!" Dahlia sang crudely before she stabbed him in the throat with her hidden blade. The money was soaked and splattered in blood and Dahlia laughed before she grunted as the man's right hand came up to grab hers and pulled her's away now slippery with blood on the handle. The man's left hand had reached down into the side compartment of the door and pulled out a small revolver gun without Dahlia noticing and brought it up as Dahlia's bloody hand slipped from the blade, pointed it back, and shot. Dahlia noticed the glint of silver metal and she dropped backwards into her seat and to the floor as the first bullet streamed above her head and he angled the gun downwards gasping and choking as he pulled the trigger once more. Dahlia's ears were ringing and she felt dizzy from the adrenaline pumping through her veins and she laughed loudly as he second bullet grazed her calf. She laughed as she shot her hand up as he angled it down more and shot and the bullet grazed her arm before she knocked the gun out of his hand. She kept laughing as she quickly pulled her other arm up and shoved two of her fingers into the man's throat wound pulling in it harshly. The man tried to scream but blood only bubbled and gurgled against Dahlia's fingers and she chuckled as she wiggled her fingers in the man's throat as a response.

"Oh what's what _Jerry_? I can't quite ahh _understand_ you." Dahlia asked him giggling before she cackled hopping into the front seat and looking at the guy smiling widely.

"You sir, are a work of _art_." Dahlia told him smiling as she picked up her bloody scissors and wiped them on his pants. She hummed a lullaby tune as she cut his shirt open down the middle and started carving a smiley face into his plump abdomen. She dragged the blade down his chest deeply twice for the eyes and she carved a deep thick curve of a smile into his gut for the smile. Dahlia sighed, pleased as she stared at the face before she wiped her blade off on his pants again before moving to his face to make a glasgow smile like she had on the nurse, Infact he was almost an exact replica of the nurse, he would be once she was finished with his face. She shoved her fingers in his mouth and opened his jaw and stared sawing through the thick flesh of his cheek with her blade as she began singing Harley Quinn's lullaby.

"Hush little baby, don't say a world.

Momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world.

And if they don't laugh at our jokes,

Momma's gonna stab out their goddamn throats.

And if they start to run away,

Momma's gonna paint the streets with blood.

And once the blood starts to wash off,

Momma's gonna blow some more heads off.

And if the world still doesn't laugh,

Momma's gonna go and poison them.

And once the poison does it's job,

Momma's gonna show you your legacy.

And if the world still tries to fight,

Momma's gonna burn their houses down.

And if you grow up with his smile,

Momma's gonna be so…proud of you…."

By the time Dahlia had finished the glasgow smile she had pulled open his eyelids. Dahlia hummed as she finished he song, she loved it so much she should make one of her own one of these days she decided as she plunged her fingers into the man's throat wound coating them in blood for her message as she wrote on the inside of the car's windshield.

 _ **wHy doNt CANnIbals EAT cLoWnS ?**_

 _ **BEcAusE tHeY TAStE fuNNY :) :) :) HAHAHAHAHAHA~**_

Dahlia giggled as she read her joke and she grabbed his gun setting it next to her bloody scissors and she searched the car for money. She opened the center console to see a money lock box and she clicked her tongue smiling as she opened it grabbing the two hundred and fifty dollars and set it up on the dash as well and she leaned over patting the man's pockets for a wallet or a money clip or anything. She beamed as she felt the bulging object in his back pocket and plucked it from him and took the forty bucks and set it with the two fifty she'd taken earlier. Even though money had no value to her didn't mean it would for others, so if she wanted to get anywhere then she'd have to take as much cash as she could find. Dahlia placed the cash into the wallet and pocketed it along with the gun and her bloody scissors and she exited the cab Dahlia limped down the street and turned on the first right like Jerry had told her and there sitting at the end of the street in pink neon lights sat the shady club that was famous for hiding Gotham's wanted criminals.

 _The Stacked Deck_

Dahlia grinned as she limped down the street holding her arm upset that her new clothes she had gotten were already bloodstained. For bullet grazes she was bleeding quite allot she thought, way more for grazes. She hobbled to the club that seemed deserted on the outside but as she got closer she could hear the beat to the music that played inside. Dahlia grunted as she opened the heavy door and the club hit her, for being in an almost empty place in the Narrows it sure looked like the place belonged in the inner city. Lights flashed around everywhere on the 2 story building and what seemed like a fog hovered in the air permanently. Dahlia walked farther in and once she entered the main if the club she made a face of surprise before it shifted into a large smile. This was perfect. Cages hung from the ceilings that held dancing girls as well as various aerial hoops and silks that were unused and scattered along the warehouse type foundation where various poles that held girls and couches around them with men scattered around. In the middle sat a large rounded bar and Dahlia grinned as she limped over to it, passing different girls in various states of undress and she finally sat down on the bar stool.

"What can I get cha girl?" The bartender asked and Dahlia looked up to see the man smiling lewdly at her and she sighed.

"Get me 3 shots of Jack and get me your boss." Dahlia told him as she poked and prodded her leg wound. The bartender chuckled as he set the shot glasses down.

"It doesn't work like that girlie." He told her and Dahlia giggled as she popped her bloodied finger in her mouth as she pulled out her bloodied scissors and tossed them on the bar top.

"Oh I think it does." She told him grinning at him and it was then he took in her full appearance. Her black hair was damp and straight as it hung down just above her waist, the side of her face had light pink blood spatter while her arms where darkly speckled and streaked with the red liquid. The small girl in front of him looked insane and it was proven as his eyes took notice of the small bloody scissors. The man behind the bar quickly shuffled away and Dahlia smiled as she looked down and continued to poke at her wound frowning, it would need stitches and scar. Dahlia looked up to see the bartender coming back and she downed two of the 3 shots before taking the third one and pouring it over her leg wound. Dahlia moaned softly at the stinging pain and clenched her thighs together squirming a bit as the men reached her. Dahlia looked at the large Italian man next to the bartender and giggled at his large nose before recognizing him as The Chechen of Gotham and she grinned at him.

"What is it little girl?" The mob boss asked her and Dahlia grinned as she picked up her scissors and started twirling them around her finger.

"I'm ah. I'm in a bit of a pickle and I need some place to stay." Dahlia told him as she grinned to herself staring at her bloodied scissors as they twirled around her finger.

"Word is that you harbor Gotham's criminals here, I'm not looking to be a stow away no I get that you don't do unless there's something in it for you. You see those hoops up there hanging from the ceiling? And those silks? Got anybody working on those?" Dahlia talked to the man gesturing to the ceiling with a flick of her wrist as the scissors pointed upwards and not bothering to wait for his response.

"Look give me a place where I won't get caught and a place to sleep and I'll work for you, for free even. I'm real good on those aerials up there, I'm even good on a pole." Dahlia told him as she looked around the club. The Chechen paused for a second looking at the small bloodied girl in front of him and he smirked.

"You, I like you girl tell me what's your name?" He asked her and she chuckled, stopping twirling her scissors.

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you." She grinned at him and he chuckled at her.

"I like the way you work girlie. Alright, you work for me now girl. Get yourself cleaned up, the rooms are up on the 3rd floor, I expect to see your work tomorrow." The Chechen told her and she grinned up at him, blew him a kiss and limped over to the warehouse stock elevator smirking. Things _were_ great.

* * *

The Joker hummed as he walked around his empty base of operations that morning, he wasn't pleased with how last night's _party_ had gone, he'd lost all his men in a mob fight so he'd have to go ah _recruit_ again today. The Joker walked across the cold cement floor of the warehouse, his large tan bare feet slapping against it was the only sound in the room besides the quiet sound of the tv his men had previously left on before last night's party crash.

 _ **GOTHAM'S NEW VILLAIN?**_

The Joker stared at the tv before he made his way over and sat on the old broken down couch and turning up the volume, this could be interesting.

"Last night two bodies were found and authorities say that they were murdered by the same person in the same fashion and suggest they're leaving a message for someone. The murderer seems to be this girl, as seen in the picture to the right who was found in The Narrows on the brink of death before she was brought in to Gotham General and rehabilitated." The news reporter woman said and a black and white still of the security camera showed a small girl grinning madly at the camera waving, and the same girl stood in the elevator flashing an insane grin and a peace sign. The Joker chuckled to himself before his chuckles turned into giggles and his giggles turned into full blown laughter. This girl, this girl was something else he thought as he dragged his tan glove free hand down his clean naked face.

"She murdered her nurse in the bathroom area of her hospital room, throat slit was the cause of death but there was definite head trauma and gruesome carvings were found in both victims, a crude smiley face was butchered into both their abdomens and the corners of their mouths had been cut into a very large glasgow smile." The news reporter said as different camera footage of the girl showed as she skipped around the hospital and the Joker laughed smacking his knee, his tongue darting out of his mouth to kick the corner of his scars. His laughter died out as he stared at the screen, dark eyes smoldering like burning coals.

"Is this girl pretending to be _me_? I can't stand for that, I'm not going to let some some _copycat_ be better than me." The joker muttered to himself his tongue licking at his scars between his words. His thoughts suddenly shifted a he stared at the small girl with a crazed glint in her eyes and a murderous smile.

"This actually could be quite fun." He mused as he continued watching the report.

"The second victim was a middle aged cabi once again killed by a neck wound and found in The Narrows In his cab, he also had a smiley face carved in his abdomen and his cheeks slashed into a glasgow smile and his money robbed. At each crime scene she had written something in her victims blood, possibly a message of sorts or just because, Arkham doctor's say based off her actions she's criminally insane and should be treated hostile in any situation." The news reporter finished the story and the Joker leaned forward, his hands on his knees as he stared at the bloody writing.

 _ **WANna HeAR a jOkE?**_

It was written on a tiled wall, presumably ima the shower wall above her nurse and he laughed to himself interested, he did want to hear a joke.

 _ **wHy doNt CANnIbals EAT cLoWnS ?**_

 _ **BEcAusE tHeY TAStE fuNNY :) :) :) HAHAHAHAHAHA~**_

Was written on the inside of a windshield and the Joker cackled as he read the joke, scars stretching and eyes watering.

"Hmm yes, this girl. This girl could be ah qui **te** hmm _fun_." He chuckled to himself before he got up cackling, his laughs echoed around his empty warehouse as he walked back to his room to get ready.

* * *

 _ **GUYS PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS ABOUT HOW I'VE WRITTEN JOKER! HOW YOU THINK HE IS SO FAR IF ANY CHANGES NEED TO BE MADE TO HIM OR ANY TIPS ON WRITING HIM BETTER!**_


	4. Purple

_**Hey guys :D Thanks for the reviews~ The new suicide squad trailer is soo good! I can definitely say that Harley is what I envision Dahlia as! Sorry for the wait guys I tried to get this one out as quick as i could but ya know life, although I'm sad to say i'm not to happy with how this is written.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _**Aww thanks c: I'm glad you're enjoying Dahlia!**_

 _ **lazy-freaky-kool:**_ _**No worries I am, this story has become my baby.**_

 _ **Momo:**_ _**Thank you sooo much c: Yes it is an advantage to Dahlia because she knows the comics and movie plot however with the Joker's 'people skills' I feel like they'll be evenly matched. My muse for the joker look wise is the dark knight however personality wise I plan on taking a bit from everywhere. I'm trying to encompass the Joker in Heath's form, Jack Nicholson's form and also himself in the comics! Maayybe a bit from suicide squad and the arkham games also we'll see, I'm not quite sure if i'm happy with my joker yet, last chapter was a bit of a test.**_

 _ **Revanay:**_ _**Thanks you i'm happy you enjoy this and my joker c:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _**Thank you! I am I promise!**_

 _ **XxRepubicBlastxX:**_ _**Thank you! I will write much more for this story.**_

Dahlia moaned as she woke up, her body was sore, her thigh and arm ached, Dahlia did not want to move for the rest of her life. Last night after she went up to the third floor and discovered the rows of doors were on both sides of the elevator, probably for all the workers she assumed, and she had found a clean and sterile bathroom much to her surprise and cleaned herself up, her body was now make up and blood free, and her wounds bandaged. Dahlia's bullet grazes would heal over fine eventually and leave more scars on her body; it was nothing new to her. She exhaled sharply as she got off of the small lumpy mattress the 'room' she had chosen, it housed a small rusty metal frame with a lumpy mattress and a wobbly wooden end table and was otherwise empty so Dahlia had decided to claim it as hers for the night. She stretched her arm's above her head moaning as her muscles flexed and a small cat like yawn left her mouth. Clothes were strung all around the corridor like blood in a slaughter house it was slightly questionable, but dahlia had found a small black lacy tank top while she was dressing her wounds so she didn't mind it all to much. Dahlia left her new room and walked down the hall to the old gated elevator, she was to go down and talk to The Chechen when she woke up. Her feet padded down the cold tile quietly and she pondered the thought of if her adventures last night had made it on the news. She smiled as she wondered if The Joker had seen, she wondered what he thought about her, would he see her as a threat and try to off her? Or would see see her as someone who he could have fun with? Dahlia pondered her thoughts as she reached the old elevator and closed the old metal gate in front of her. She glanced at her bare, pale, and scarred legs; it wasn't anything that make up couldn't cover. She smirked to herself as she crossed her wrists behind her back and twisted her ankles around each other, such an odd vision she must be. A small pale girl covered in scars and and various tattoos of color, traditional pieces, dotwork, and geometric designs up her arms and wrapped around her shoulders that continued back at her thighs and travel down her legs to her feet. But she looked so _dainty_ , her arms and legs were thin and lanky on her small frame and her face was heart shaped with soft but striking features. Soft cheekbones came to meet a small upturned pixie nose while her thin lips were chapped with dried blood crusted over them. She stood with her head her head cocked to the side, her long hair hung in a thick dark curtain around her bare shoulders and arms while her light eyes were opened wide gazing at the gate in front of her unblinkingly. From afar one would assume she was a beautiful creature, lost and out of place in the world, like she belonged in a forest somewhere in a fantasy story. But once you got closer you could see the nightmare that she was, that she was in fact the dangerous predator in her fantasy. The glaze her eyes held; it wasn't natural, nor was the predatory glint that was hidden behind the glaze. It was hidden yes but still just barely visible, enough to know that her intentions were anything other than golden. The dark circles that her eyes held looked like permanent bruises she carried above the puffy eye bags that were always there were evidence that she Infact wasn't a beautiful creature. The way her eyes were constantly moving about, never settling on the same spot for more than a second was evidence of her damaged mind, constantly searching and analyzing every little detail. She pitied the fools who thought she was weak, she'd laugh in their face as she clawed their intestines out. Dahlia grinned, giggling at the idea whispered through her head and she giggled again nodding excitedly to herself. She'd have to thank whoever gave her that great little idea.

"Yes that's exactly what I'll do, I'll rip that poor bastards intestines out and wrap them around his neck in a pretty little bow, he'll be such a pretty present for someone oohh I just _know_ it. And I'll show him which of us is the _weak_ one." Dahlia talked to herself as she wandered around in circles giggling mad.

"Oooh it's gonna be a work of _art_." She murmured between her giggles, the predatory glint in her eyes was no longer hiding but instead was now shining brightly in her eyes. The elevator cage opened and Dahlia twirled around to face the opening and walked out into the now lit up floor. The big factory florescent lights were on and reflected off of the shiny marble tile brightening the large warehouse even more. Dahlia skipped out of the elevator and her steps echoed off like soft rainfall. In the center of the room sat a large circle couch with a platform for the dancers in the center and there on the couch sat the Chechen with his men around him. Dahlia smiled and skipped towards the back of the couch and laughed as she launched herself over the back and bounced down next to The Chechen.

"So you wanted to see me?" Dahlia asked as she sat on her knees with her hands folded over her bare thighs. The "guards" stood stiff as Dahlia made her presence known, some grabbing at their weapons while others pulled them out and aimed at her. Dahlia glanced at them and rolled her eyes before she smiled at the dark haired man in front of her.

"So the news was talking about you." He spoke slowly and Dahlia perked up at his words. Her back straightened itself up and her smile widened considerably and she started bouncing on her knees and giggles started to trickle out her mouth.

"Ooohhh I made it on the news? _My_ work made it on the news? Ha! Ha ha! Ha ha ha! _That's great_. Oh my that's truly wonderful. I'm here not even a full twenty-four hours and _my_ **art** is already being broadcasted on the news while _his_ hasn't even been whispered about. Ooohhh this is _great_!" Dahlia beamed, her smile genuine; till one of the guardsmen scoffed.

"You, yous, yous is fucking insane." One of them spoke, Dahlia didn't know which one but she just threw her head backwards and cackled.

"Oh darling, we're both insane. The only difference between us is that I've let myself go over societies acceptable level, besides, all the best people are." Dahlia opened her eyes and stared smiling at one of the men who stood in eyesight. She could practically feel the uneasiness roll off him, and some others and she felt her smile grow wider and her eyes widen further. Just a simple look gave her so much power. The chechen cleared his throat and Dahlia lazily rolled her head around her neck to look at him, her facial features still arranged crazily and she giggled a bit.

"You understand that you are danger, that I should kill you where you sit yes?" He asked his russian accent coming through and Dahlia smirked as she stood up and started walking around to where the aerial silks hung from the ceiling.

"You do understand how much money I'll be bringing in for you yes?" Dahlia asked back cocklily as she grabbed both strands of silk in her hands. She set the looped knot on her lower back and she leaned back, her feet coming off the floor as she arched her back into the silk before she lifted up her legs and spread them wide flipping her body upside down and holding onto the silk. Dahlia giggled as she slowly spun around in the silk and she winked at the Chechen before she slowly lowered her legs so she was once again hanging in it from her back. Dahlia gripped higher on the silks and she quickly pulled herself up into a standing position onto the silks and she laughed loudly as she swung back and forth in her feet before she lifted one leg horizontally causing her body to shift backwards. Dahlia exhaled slowly as she shifted her body weight backwards and her body shifted into another upside down split. Dahlia chuckled as her body spun around in the silks again as she made eye contact with the Chechen.

"So what do you say? Keep quiet for some more business," She asked smirking as she kept hanging. "besides it's not like you're innocent, this place is famous for housing it's share of crazies and criminals who have done far worse than little ole' me." Dahlia told him batting her eyelashes as she slowly spun around upside down. The chechen sat silently staring at the swinging girl as she stared smiling at him.

"You will scare business.." He told her and Dahlia slipped into her facade, her smile lessened and her lips closed and formed into a seductive little smile.

"Ohh don't worry, I've had _plenty_ of practice." She told him her voice lowered an octave and held a certain sexy sultriness to it. She winked at him before she pulled her body out of its upside down split and back into a standing position on the knot. She gripped the silks and dug her toes into the knot and twisted her feet around loosening the knot and undoing it so the silks hung down to the floor in two separate strands. Dahlia hummed a slow tune to herself as she wrapped her feet around the strands crawling up the silks as she performed for the russian mob boss.

* * *

Dahlia could hear the club music underneath her feet as well as feel the pulsing bass that accompanied it and she sighed as she looked into the mirror of the bathroom and continued applying the tan colored makeup to her body. 2016 really had much better club music. Dahlia stared at her reflection and giggled at it's awkward appearance, brown contacts were in place of her grey eyes and half of her face and neck was covered in the orangey tan coverup. She covered the rest of her face and neck in it and she moved on to doing up her eyes. What kinda strip dancer didn't have bright glitter make up? She dusted her eyelids a bright purple with a layer of slightly green tinted glitter after she applied thick wings of black eyeliner. Dahlia giggled and rolled her eyes at her color choices as she placed fake dramatic lashes and she crumpled her face at the uncomfortable weight. Dahlia painted her lips a bright shiny neon pink and she contoured the sides of her face finishing her face make up. Dahlia quickly applied more of the tan make up down over her collar bones and chest covering the rest of her body with the color. It was a good thing they seemed to be stalked up on the color, with over 10 more bottles under the sink. Dahlia grunted and danced as she struggled to reach parts of her back and she huffed as she chucked the soaked sponge at the mirror. Dahlia grabbed one of the long big makeup brushes and used that instead to finish her body coverage. Dahlia stared at the tan stranger in the mirror and watched as it sneered back at her and Dahlia laughed as she turned around and put on her clothes, a leotard with the sides and more cut out leaving a tube piece around her breasts and a thick strip that started under her right breast that curved into her left hip. There was also a thick strip that started above her left breast and curved up to the right side of her neck into a tight high collar. Dahlia smacked the sides of her thighs as she looked into the mirror and she left the bathroom and made her way slowly down the hall to the cage elevator. Dahlia swayed her hips and her body to the music slowly as she walked and lifted her arms above her to tangle them in her long, dark, thick curled hair. Dahlia pushed a moan through her lips as one of her hands trailed down between her breasts and down her body in the elevator to get into character, that's all she was right now, a character. Her barefeet padded slowly along the tiled floor of the club as she walked across it lost in her character. Dahlias hands and arms moved sensually around her body and head as she walked to her silks pushing small little sounds through her lips as she let her eyes closed, only opening them to be sure of her path. When Dahlia reached the silks she had brought a small train of men following after her. Dahlia giggled darkly, the sound coming out sultry as the men sat down on the couch around the couch and she walked got onto the slight platform of the silks and she wrapped her foot and leg around on of them and she hoisted herself up, wrapping the other silk around her Dahlia performed like that the rest of the night in her silks. Climbing, swinging, hanging, falling, twirling in her silks for the men that watched even kept performing while nobody watched her, for one hour Dahlia performed without an audience until suddenly a man appeared. He sat in the middle of the couch in a dark colored suit, Dahlia couldn't make out the color but he wore a matching hat, perhaps a fedora she didn't know but it hid his face from view and was the same dark color of his suit. He sat lent over with his forearms sitting on his knees and his hands clasped together watching Dahlia dance in her silks. Dahlia wrapped her silks up her her thighs and she climbed up before she leant backwards and let herself flip through the air downwards. Dahlia giggled to herself at her fun and her giggles stopped as she saw the lone man sitting and watching her. He looked rather funny upside down and could make out just a tad bit of white from under his hat and Dahlia stifled her laughter as she reached up to grasp the silk and pull herself up and she twisted her body in a rather submissive and tied up looking pose. The man shifted his position so now his hands rested on his thighs above his knees and he looked directly at Dahlia. The position looked oddly familiar to her but she didn't know why, it annoyed her. Dahlia kept dancing in her silks but lowered herself closer to the platform in hopes of seeing the man under the hat. He was trying to stay mysterious and hidden but it annoyed her to no end, there was no reason to act cool. Dahlia swiveled her body around so she hung on her back and arched it as far as she could, her black hair touched the ground as one leg pointed in the air and the other was bent at the knee and she looked at the man. Her position should have given her perfect view up under his hat but instead Dahlia could only see more hat, he had taken it off. Dahlia scowled at him openly showing her annoyance as she reached up and swung her body around reaching up higher and untangled herself from her silks.

"Girl your nights over. Good you didn't scare any away, many interested in you." Chechen's voice sounded out and Dahlia looked to see he stood next to the couch to the side of the man.

"I believe your business is with me." He said placing his hand on the man's shoulder. Dahlia watched in curiosity at the exchange as she slid down her silk and padded around getting used to the feeling of the floor again.

"Girl I said your night is over. GO." The chechen raised his voice at her and Dahlia sneered at him as she ripped off her false lashes and rubbed at her face revealing the pale natural skin underneath.

"Maybe I should have just _killed_ you when I had the chance." Dahlia spat in his direction as the warehouse lights clicked on above and Dahlia walked off the platform finally seeing the actual color of the man's suit and hat.

Dark purple.


	5. Laughter

**I am officially 18 now! My cake was pretty bad ass it had the joker on it . Sorry for the wait, theres no real excuse. Please review! It Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and gives me motivation!**

 **Revanay** **: Thanks! It means allot.**

 **Crazykenz** **: Thank you! We'll see more of my joker grow a bit this chapter!**

 **SPARKELS77** **: I assume that was supposed to be a heart haha. Thank you!**

 **Ndfootball09:** **Ah we'll see soon!**

 **xFarxAwayx:** **I KNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWW**

 **I'm going to stop putting chapter warnings up! I feel like it spoils it.**

The man hummed to himself as he swaggered down the street to the filthy club that sat around the corner. He needed more men, better men, men who actually _know_ how to hold hostages and correctly pull off a heist.

"Morons." He spat out quickly followed by his tongue darting out of his mouth and caressing one of the tight puckered scars in the corner of his mouth. Stroking the scarred and bumpy corners of his mouth he hummed as the bitter taste of his white grease paint assaulted his sense of taste and he grinned as his plans for the night swirled around in his head. He didn't have an _exact_ plan for tonight, no it was more of a general direction he was aiming and hoped to get to the nights goal: new recruits. He had a big _big_ upcoming event that needed the right men if he wished to pull this off without any trouble. Although trouble would be _lots_ of fun. He laughed as he entered the club, his laughter drowned out by the loud bass music pulsing around him. He stayed in one of the far corners of the room leaning against the wall and he watched, it was one of his favorite hobbies. He watched the men lust over the dancing girls. He watched the girls dance against their will. He watched the drug deals and the weapons trafficking. He watched girls snort lines of cocaine before they went out to their positions. He watched the men grab the girls as they walked by. He watched everything.

And he loved every second of it.

It reminded him of what he wanted to prove, how everyone is corrupted, that there is no innocence in the world. His tongue darted out to rub against one if his scars as he watched the crowd part into a pathway. His eyes darkened as the pathway closed behind and some of the lust filled men followed behind, he couldn't see what was causing the parting, he assumed a girl but he wondered what kind of girl would cause this much if a distraction. His eyes followed the parting of the crowd until finally the girl broke through. She held her arms above her head and they flowed around her with the slow rhythm of her body as she moved, she had danced through the crowd of people to her own song as she made way for her destination and had attracted many suitors. His eyes narrowed on her as he watched her, something was off about her but he couldn't quite tell exactly what it was. Her skin looked sun kissed in her skimpy black wrap but there was something _artificial_ about it. His tongue swept across his bottom lip to the corner of his mouth as he dismissed it as fake tan like the rest of the girls. He watched her petite form dance seductively across the dance floor as she finally reached one of the lesser used parts of the club, the aerial silks. His eyebrows rose as he watched the men sit down on the circular couch that surrounded the hanging silks and the barefoot girl climb and pull herself up to perform for the men. His eyes wandered away from her and back around the other parts of the club, the men being dragged to the back rooms or to the elevator, the men hitting women who wouldn't do as they wanted and ended up being dragged by the hair to the back rooms. He watched it all chuckling to himself as his thirst was quenched, however his eyes would wander back to the small girl hanging and falling in her silk strands and his thirst would burn alive once again inside him.

His eyes scanned the club again, it was much more empty now, the number of dancers out had diminished greatly, the club was set to close soon, in about 5 minutes and on the other side of the club the girl still entwined herself in her silks even as nobody sat before her. The man pushed himself away from his leaning position on the wall finally and rolled his shoulders before he slowly made his way to sit before the girl wrapped in her silks. The purple suit overcoat he wore was pushed behind his arms as he shoved his hands into his purple slacks and slowly walked to the performing girl. He sat down in the middle of the couch, right in front of her and adjusted his hat over his face as he leaned over and rested his forearms on his knees and clasped his hands as he now watched her from front row. It didn't take long for the girl to him he realized, and it sure as hell didn't take much longer for her to become interested in him. He watched her climb up to the to top, his head tilting up to watch her and his eyes widened as she began to fall down in flips. He didn't expect it, not at all. He chuckled to himself as he heard the girl laugh as she fell, but suddenly her giggles stopped and she hung upside down in front of him staring at him. His hat hid most if not all of his face, besides he'd been here enough times for the girls to know him from just his attire. He watched the amused look on her small face change to one of curiosity, and then to annoyed as she leaned up and grabbed the silk to climb back up. The man had come to a conclusion, something about the girl was wrong. The fake eyelashes, the bright eye make up, the spray tan she wore was just _wrong_. He watched as she hung herself in the air in a rather suggestive matter. She had her hands above her head wrapped in the dark silks and her head lolled to the side, her back arched up as her thighs and calves were wound around with silk, all she needed now was a pretty little bow. He decided he liked that pose of hers and he adjusted his position, he sat up straight and set his hands on his thighs as he watched her fall in front of him again. He'd come to a conclusion that this girl was a risk taker, a dangerous one with how she was performing for him. All of the girls he had seen before where mousey little ones, they cowered and flinched before they even got hit, they were broken. But this girl, this girl was new, shiny and unbroken. He watched as the girl lower herself to the floor as she hung on her back and he smirked before taking off his hat and holding it for a second. A shiny new curious toy, and he wanted to play.

"Girl your night over. Good you didn't scare any away, many interested in you." A voice sounded out behind him and the girl turned her head to see the owner stood behind him.

"I believe your business is with me." He said placing his hand on the man's shoulder. The man stiffened at the physical contact, he was never one for other human beings.

"Girl I said your night is over. GO." He raised his voice at her and an an annoyed expression crossed the man's face as he set his hat back on his head. He didn't like yelling in his ear. It seemed he wasn't the only one annoyed he noticed as he watched the girl sneer at him as she rubbed her hand across her face, taking the fake lashes and some of the eye makeup with her hand. It was then he made another conclusion about the girl, the sneer was much more ah, _her_.

"Maybe I should have just _killed_ you when I had the chance." She spat at him over her shoulder as she walked away. Her hoarse voice was pleasing to him. His eyebrows shot up almost hidden under his stringy hair as he chortled. He really did not expect that. He liked this girl allot he decided, she'd be _very_ fun to play with. His chortle turned into full blown laughter as he watched the girl walk swiftly to the elevator and the lights kick on. He made the motion of wiping a tear from his eye as he calmed down.

"Oh ho ho. I like her. I _really_ do like her." He told his business partner before he broke up into a fit of laughter again.

"What is it that you need Joker?" The Russian mob leader asked him and the Joker clicked his tongue as he waved his hand around dismissively.

"Ohhh buddy, pal, we'll get to that don't worry. As for now I wanna know who that uh little _sweetheart_ is." He told him his nasally voice drifting in between Chechen shifted uncomfortably as he looked towards the elevator.

"She is new, today was first day, just some girl who's all bark no bite." He told the Joker. The Joker laughed again glancing at the elevator.

"Well it sounds to me like she has a lo **t** of bite, threatening to kill you like that ah _boss."_ The Joker laughed again at his own words while the russian scowled.

"Why are you here?!" He demanded and the Joker's laughter stopped immediately and he started twirling a switch blade around his fingers.

"Mmm didn't I say we'd get to that eventually? Don't rush me you might just regret it. Ah get me that girl, I like her. I want her to be my ah _entertainment_ for the evening." The Joker told him, finishing with a sinister smile, stretching his scars under the white make up. The Chechen stared at him for a second, weighing his chances before he nodded and sent for one of his men to go retrieve the girl.

* * *

Dahlia froze in the elevator as she heard the laughs. Only one person laughed like that. It was _him_. Dahlia had found him. She smiled widely to herself before giggles spewed out of her mouth. She danced for him! She _performed_ for him! Him! _Him_! Dahlia kept giggling as the elevator took her up, she left it with a wide smile on her face and she skipped down the hall to her 'room'. Dahlila laughed as she opened the door and collapsed on the small mattress. She found him, well he found her to be exact; it was much _much_ easier and quicker than she thought it would be. Dahlia laughed staring up at the ceiling as she brought her legs up and kicked them excitedly, it was all going so well! But now what would she do? He's doing buisness with the russian right now it seems, she assumed if she went down now he'd get annoyed, it wouldn't end nicely. She puffed her cheeks out and bent her knees as she stared at the ceiling, what to do what to do?

Knock.

Her eye twitched.

Knock.

They were distracting her from thinking.

Knock knock.

Dahlia grabbed her scissors.

"H-hello?" Knock.

She sneered as she quickly pulled herself off her bed and stomped over to her door, scissors in hand. Dahlia yanked the door open and leaned against it with her blades hidden behind the door and she stared blankly at the stupid underling who stood in front of her.

"If you say something stupid I'll kill you. What do you want?" Dahlia asked him as she leaned against the door. The man in question's eyes widened greatly before he opened his mouth.

"Uh y-you um the the boss, h-he said tha-" He stuttered out halfway before Dahlia rolled her eyes and stood up straight, pushed the door open and lunged forward at him stabbing her open scissors through his throat. She grinned at him as he started to gurgle, blood bubbling out his mouth and spewing on her skin as he coughed. She watched his hands come up to grasp his neck as he fell to the ground in front of her. Dahlia sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked over him, stepping on his chest and pulled the weapon out of his neck on her way to the elevator she looked over her shoulder smirking.

"Clean yourself up sweetie, you're a mess." Dahlia giggled as she continued skipping down the hall wiping her bloodied fingers and blade on her chest above the wrap. She didn't stop as a girl came out from one of the rooms and saw her blood splattered face and the man on the floor behind her and screamed before running back into her room. Dahlia decided that the girl was somewhat smart, if she hadn't gone back into her room she would have been next. She hummed when she reached the elevator again, would he be upset in her showing up covered in blood? She decided she didn't care as she thought over her plan on her way down, she was going because the Chechen wanted her she assumed, unless that boy was one of the Joker's men. Dahlia also decided that she didn't care who he belonged to and that she couldn't think of anything to please the clown, perhaps her blood splattered face and blood smeared chest would be enough. Dahlia huffed as she exited the elevator before she called out.

"You should send someone with actual balls next time ya knoow. Now there's a dead body bleeding out in front of my doooor. It's such a mess." She whined with a complaint as she made her way to the two men who had moved while she was gone. They sat in the middle of the club now, where the main catwalk stage was located.

Her response was laughter.

Loud high pitched cackles rang around the first floor of the building and Dahlia grinned widely as she got closer, giggles threatening to spill out of her own mouth.

"Why did you kill him?" The russian asked and Dahlia rolled her eyes as she spun the scissors around her fingers reaching them.

"Well because he was annoying and he interrupted me, I told him if it was something stupid I'd kill him. Poor thing couldn't even get a sentence out, he stuttered too much, oh well." Dahlia told him as she walked up to him crossing her arms and feeling the Joker's stare on her, She felt victorious.

"So what is it that you want? Before I get bored and kill you too." She told the russian as she spun her scissors around her finger lazily and looked up at him. The Joker's giggles could still be heard as Dahlia watched a sour look cross the russian's face before his eyes darted to the Joker.

"My _associate_ here required you."

The Chechen's words shocked Dahlia before she smiled and giggled turning on her heel to look at the Joker. He looked odd she noticed, now that she could properly see his face. White grease paint covered his face and black covered the whole of his eye sockets however, the red that was on his face was in a place she'd hadn't seen before. Big red circles of grease paint sat on the apples of his cheeks while the area of his scars were a plain white, she'd have to fix that she decided and she already knew the perfect way how.

"Well hello Mr." She greeted him with a large demented grin. She watched as he slowly matched her grin and she began to giggle.

"Mmm hiya _doll_." He purred as he leaned back and swept his arm out to the side to gesture for her to take a seat, and that's exactly what she did.

"You have uh, a little something." He told her and Dahlia rubbed her face with her hand and pulled it back to see her hand was now covered in a mix of her tan make up and blood. Dahlia giggled at the sight and looked back up at him.

"Well which are you talking about silly? The make up or the blood?" Dahlia watched the way he looked at her, _scrutinizing_ her. She liked it. She liked the way his eyes darted around her face and her body, how his eyes stayed on her smudged eye from earlier, and the spot that she had rubbed. He threw his head back and chuckled darkly and Dahlia wanted to laugh with him, it was contagious.

"What a sad world it would be if laughter were to disappear." She murmured to herself as she studied him. He looked genuinely pleased she thought but with the Joker what you see is hardly ever what you get. The Joker lazily rolled his neck to the side to look at her and he flashed her a yellow toothed grin.

"So tell me toots, what's a girl like ah _you_ doing in a place like this?" He asked her, his nasally voice once again dancing in pitch and his tongue poking out of his mouth to caress his scars. She adored it. She stared at him for a second blinking before she broke into a fit of deranged giggles.

"I could ask you the same exact thing!" She exclaimed in between her laughter.

"Indeed what a sad world it would be." He murmured quietly before he lifted one of his glove clad fingers up lazily in the Chechen's direction.

"Ah buisness doll you know how it is. I seemed to have uh gotten s _iiii_ de track _ed_." He told her and she turned to look at him before she quickly covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Oohhh he looks funny when he's maaaad." She whisper sang to the clown as she grinned widely, her chapped lip splitting.

"I suppose you could say we have a business deal as well. Protection and shelter for work." She told him and he raised his brow at her smirking.

"Protection?" His tongue slid slowly out to the corner of his mouth.

"Has someone been being uh _naughty_?" He asked his smirk widening. Oh he wanted to play? She'd play. Dahlia bit her lip as they made eye contact.

"Maaayyybeeeee." She drawled out as she watched his eyes darken.

"I mean. In my defense they were going to die sometime. All _I_ did waaas speed it up for them." She told him as she leaned against the couch.

"And their families?"

"Let them mourn, I'll laugh in their faces." She spat out her response, a small innocent grin on her Joker's high pitched cackles and guffaws immediately met her response and Dahlia took the time to admire the way his adam's apple bobbed in his neck.

"Naughty girls get punished." He chuckled darkly and Dahlia bit her lip as she clenched her thighs together. Oh if only he knew punishments where her rewards. Dahlia watched as he briefly played with a switchblade a dark smirk on his face. Dahlia matched it.

"Oh what are you going to do? Fuck me with that knife to my throat? Cut me? Oohh maybe you'll stab me?" She asked him smirking as he jerked his head to look at her.

"No. No you're not going to do that. Would you like to know _why_ you aren't going to be doing that?" She asked him as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and leaned closer.

"I'd enjoy it far too much for it to be a punishment." She whispered and quickly leaned back giggling. Dahlia watched as he chuckled darkly and looked to the Chechen.

"A woman after my own heart." He called out to the Mobster stretching out his legs out and holding his hands over his heart. He looked back at Dahlia again in a new light. He has been wrong about earlier, this toy wasn't new and shiny at all. Instead it was dingy and beaten, broken in all the wrong places. Just like him.

"How much?" He asked her, his dark brown eyes searing into her skin. Dahlia looked at him oddly. He didn't seem to be _that_ type. Her eyes darkened and she clenched her thighs at the thought and her eyes glanced to the Chechen for a second.

"Whatever he says." She told him with a grin and the Joker smirked as he scooted his body farther down the couch, spread his thighs and patted them. Dahlia smirked as she stood up and swung her leg over him and sat down on his thighs. His smirk widened as he dug his fingers into his hips and she smirked right back and lightly rocked her hips in response.

"You're uh, playin' a _daaangerous_ game here sweets." The Joker whispered to her hoarsely as she leaned closer to him and Dahlia just laughed, her warm breath swept over the Joker's neck.

"Mmm that's my favorite kind of game to play lucky me." She chuckled as she pressed a chaste kiss to his neck and ground her hips down onto him. The joker's grip on her hips tightened, she knew there'd be bruises but all she did was smirk as she dragged her tongue up his neck.

"Go grab your things...I'm taking you with me." The Joker growled out as Dahlia's tongue slowly curved up his neck. She hummed as she reached his jaw and moved her face away to look at him in the eyes and suddenly the taste of cheap whiskey and cigars assaulted her senses as the Joker pulled her in for a lust filled kiss. It wasn't anything but gentle and that's exactly how Dahlia liked it. She ground her hips down slowly again as their lips and teeth mashed together, his tongue twisting into her mouth and winning. There was no battle for dominance, Dahlia decided that'd be for another time..If there even was one. For now she just decided to let him do as he wished. She smirked as he bit down on his lip hard. She hummed as she tasted copper and smirked as her plan began to fall into place. She moved her tongue out so not only did it caress his own in passing; but it reached the bite wound in the corner of his lip and she brought her tongue back into the kiss, smearing blood over their lips in the process. She repeated the action again and again until she had successfully managed to smear blood up the corner of his mouth, up one side of his scars. The Chechen clearing his throat and grumbling to himself is what caused the two to stop kissing, Dahlia pouted but looked back at her handy work smirking. He looked more like the Joker she knew at this point, well half of his face did anyways. A faded red jagged like made it's way across his scar and she smirked as she moved away from him, his hands loosely on her hips and she stood up swinging her leg back so that she now stood in front of him. Dahlia clicked her tongue and winked as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joker's delicious low gravely voice called out and she laughed as she kept walking.

"Well you did tell me to grab my things; you should do your paint like that instead ya know, it suits you much better." Dahlia told him before she looked back over her shoulder at him sending a deranged toothy smile his way. "By the way, did you enjoy the Joke I left for you?"


End file.
